


Gunshot

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Guns, Injury, partial hearing loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Reno sustains a relatively minor, but impactful injury in the field.





	Gunshot

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt [What is the loudest sound your character has ever heard?](http://characterdevelopmentforwriters.tumblr.com/post/170747099236/what-is-the-loudest-sound-your-character-has-ever)

Normally, when Reno expects to be detonating a bomb, or firing a gun, he’s got earplugs on him. He’s gotten really good at quickly shoving earplugs in his ears mid fight, but sometimes things don’t go as planned. Like right now.

Reno kicks out, knocking his assailant off balance, but instead of stumbling backwards, the man drives his momentum towards Reno and the gun he’d had pointed at Reno goes off right next to Reno’s ear. It’s loud for a split second and then Reno can’t hear anything out of that ear but ringing. Reno drives his baton into the man’s stomach and flips the switch to turn the shock on. That sends the man jerking away from Reno, and Reno takes the man’s moment of disoriented pain to knock the gun out of his hand and then crack his baton across the man’s head, knocking him unconscious. Then Reno drops to his knees and vomits.

Reno doesn’t realize someone’s speaking to him until he feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Rude standing over him.

“Are you… -right?”

“I can’t hear out of my left ear,” Reno says. “And I’m dizzy and nauseous. Otherwise, I’m just peachy.”

Rude grabs Reno’s arm and helps him get to his feet. He says something that Reno can’t make out.

“Move to my other side, yo,” Reno says. “I can’t hear a thing you’re saying.”

Rude shifts to Reno’s side, still making sure he’s holding onto Reno. “I’m going to pilot the helicopter.”

“Yeah, that's probably a good idea.” Reno has piloted a helicopter in worse condition, but that doesn’t mean it’s ever a good idea.

“So, what happened, exactly?” Tseng asks, standing at the food of Reno’s hospital bed.

“Couldn’t this wait until the doctors are done with me?”

“No,” Tseng says.

Reno sighs. “A gun went off right next to my ear. I didn’t have earplugs in. The guy wasn’t supposed to have a gun.” It had been their luck that he hadn't really known how to use the gun either.

“I know,” Tseng says. “We think someone tipped him off that he was under surveillance.” 

Reno groans and drops his head back against his pillow. “Does this mean we have a leak somewhere?”

“It’s likely.”

Reno’s doctor forcibly repositions Reno’s head. “Please stop moving your head around.”

“Whatever,” Reno mutters. “So, is this you telling me that it’s my job to find the leak?”

“Yes,” Tseng says. “We can’t very well have you out into the field when standing up makes up dizzy. Veld also wanted me to tell you that he expects you to use this time to catch up on the paperwork you’ve been neglecting.”

“Ugh. Fine.”


End file.
